


Clinging On to Hope

by athroneofmistandglass



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athroneofmistandglass/pseuds/athroneofmistandglass
Summary: The High Lord and Lady pay a visit to Hewn City but disaster strikes before the visit has even begun.'My eyes were scrunched shut from the pain.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read my work. I know it's pretty crap so it means the world to me to get feedback and kudos. Thanks so much again and I hope you enjoy a little more Feysand! :)

Clinging On To Hope  
A visit to Hewn City was due, we had put it off for as long as possible. Resentment for the place came from both of our beings, it wouldn’t be hard to hide behind the mask of the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court. Mor would winnow in Cassian and Azriel before taking to the throne room to give the court dwellers a warning that they didn’t deserve. Rhys and I would winnow in right behind.

No words were spoken as we prepared to leave the City of Starlight, we were all dreading going back under the mountain. I had visited the Court of Nightmares only twice since becoming High Lady and both times the story ended the same way - in disaster. 

We landed in the woodlands of the snow capped mountains near the entrance to Hewn City and I glanced around. It never failed to amaze me how a place of such beauty was the disguise of a place so full of death and betrayal. I could feel Rhys’ eyes on my back and I turned around to give him a quick smile when a sudden burning pain appeared in my abdomen.

It had escalated in seconds, bringing me to my knees. My eyes were scrunched shut from the pain. I could feel Rhys’ panic down the bond and underneath that, rage. His blood was boiling. 

I swallowed trying to keep in my scream, the cause of my pain was an ash wood knife protruding through my stomach. Someone had pushed it so hard into my body that it had appeared on the other side. The already intense pain took me over the edge into oblivion as someone twisted the knife lodged in my back.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Rhys

Feyre was so beautiful, it still shocked me every time I saw her radiant smile. I couldn’t believe that she was mine. I watched her, a smile gracing my face, as she took in the snow capped mountains with her artists eyes. She was wearing a long back backless dress that was very daring, especially the long split that stopped dangerously close to the top of her thighs. The dress was made of a shear material that reflected the light, making it look like she was almost glowing in ethereal light.

She turned around, smiling at me when suddenly she was on the floor her eyes clenched shut in pain. Panic and rage-an animalistic rage, from somewhere deep within me. A primal rage,-filled me. She opened her eyes to stare at me when the creature twisted the knife, it had punched into her back, causing her to lose consciousness. 

I winnowed over to Feyre as she tipped forward catching her before she fell, supporting her weight. These precious few moments allowing the foul creature to get away, but right now all that mattered was my mates well-being. 

“Feyre,” I gasped my throat tight. I would not lose her now. I wouldn’t. I had to get the knife out. As gently as possible I turned her around, desperate but trying not to cause her more pain, trying to find the hilt of the knife. It was then that I realised that it was no ordinary knife, but ash wood a deadly poison to the fae. A rage I could barely contain filled me up. I needed Mor and knowing that she was my last hope I let lose a roar that shook the mountain in a desperate attempt to contact her. 

Clinging Feyre to my chest, now stained red with blood, I shattered her mental shields and entered her mind. I hated violating her privacy but I knew it was the only way to help her. She was so deeply unconscious that even the shattering of her mental shields did not cause her to stir. 

With feather light fingers, I picked through her mind taking away her pain and filling her head with happy memories. As her pain started to ebb away she finally started to stir. I kept her in a deluded state, filled with happy memories. She was placable and flaccid in my arms.

It was then that I saw Mor run out from under the mountain form my peripheral gaze. She faltered for a split second seeing Feyre in my arms before she winnowed right in front of me.

“Mor, thank the cauldron. We have to get it out, it is ash,” she could see that I was hanging on by a thread. She nodded before focusing on Feyre’s wound. Painfully slowly the ash started to recede the movement and pain jarring Feyre out of her placable state. At some point Feyre started coughing blood but I refused to let her fall into unconsciousness in fear that she wouldn’t wake from it.

When the ash was finally out, Feyre flopped in my arms. Her breathing became weak until it could be called little more than wheezing.

“Feyre,” I cried as her eyes drifted shut. “Feyre, please. Gods Feyre, stay with me please.” I cried preparing to winnow us to the Dawn Court, they could help her with their healing powers. I stood cradling Feyre against my chest, her head on my shoulder as her breathing thinned out to nothing.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

We landed in the Dawn Court seconds later, and I thanked the cauldron that they had been our allies during the war against Hybern. I was frantic as I ran towards the High Lord’s residence. He is my last hope. Feyre is completely still in my arms as I reach the residence. I bang on the door until it is opened by a young female lesser fae. Her eyes go wide at seeing the High Lord of the Night Court frantic at the front door of her High Lord’s residence. 

“Please,” I say and am surprised how calmly it comes out. “If you may, I need to see your High Lord.” I sound so assured and she moves past, letting in before closing the door and leading the way down the hall. 

We appear in what seems be a throne room. High Lord Arwyn of the Dawn Court. 

“Rhysand,” he greets. 

“Arwyn,” I reply. “I need your help. Feyre, my mate, she was attacked with ash wood and has stopped breathing. Please.”

Maybe it was my use of the word please, or that he had never seen me so panicked before but he climbed off his throne and walked towards me, taking Feyre out of my arms. I almost sagged with relief. He rushed off towards what I assumed was the infirmary, carrying Feyre’s limp body. 

We came to a small room that must have been private and he lay Feyre down on the bed before throwing up a curtain and a wall of air. I made to go to them but he ground out.

“Wait there!”

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

What seemed like hours later, Arwyn walked towards me. He had a grim look on his face and was covered in Feyre’s blood. 

“I’m so sorry Rhysand,” he said solemnly.

I felt my eyes go wide and rushed towards the bed. Fear clenched my heart like a vice. I almost collapsed in relief seeing Feyre sitting up, crying, on the bed. My heart was soaring. She was alive, she was okay. Everything was fine. 

I walked over to her, wiping away her tears and sliding behind her on the bed. Her body was resting between my legs as I combed my hands through her hair.

“What’s wrong darling?” I asked. “We are okay, you are okay.”

“I…I…” Tears ran down her face and her nose was running. She was getting worked up. 

“Shhh,” I cooed holding her to my body. “Shhh,” I held her in my embrace.

“I was pregnant Rhys, we lost the baby. I didn’t even know,” she sobbed. My heart clenched, I knew how hard it was for fae females to get pregnant. Children were rare, cherished. We had lost one without evening knowing it existed. 

“I think we should name it, you know to get closure,” she sniffled. “I want to call it Carys.”

“Carys,” I agreed my voice weak. “Her name is Carys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it got a little longer than I thought it was going to be and I know the writing’s bad. I picked Carys as it means ‘to love’ and thought it was appropriate and Arwyn which is welsh meaning ‘White or fair’. I thought that would be okay for the day court. I haven’t written anything in a while so this is quite sloppy and badly written but oh well. I also can’t be bothered to proof-read because I’m lazy so there is going to be tones of mistakes but who cares, right? Feed back is welcome and appreciated including constructive criticism!
> 
> Come join me on tumblr @athroneofmistandglass


End file.
